Tsuyu Asui/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Before starting at U.A., Tsuyu's mother and father had to travel for work often, which gave them little time to raise their young children. Tsuyu was left with the responsibilities of raising Samidare and Satsuki, such as making dinner for them. Although it was tough raising her younger siblings, Tsuyu still found her life to be wonderful. Two years ago before starting at U.A., Tsuyu's hero studies at her middle school piled up and she didn't have much free time for herself. Tsuyu's busy schedule, as well as her frog-like appearance, made it difficult for her to make friends. During her time at middle school, there was a student who started stalking her named Habuko Mongoose, who also had difficulty making friends. Habuko often used her Quirk, which paralyzed whoever she looked at for three seconds, on Tsuyu. Despite this, Tsuyu wasn't bothered by Habuko's stalking because she could understand her as they were both lonely. One day, Tsuyu mustered up the courage and finally asked Habuko to be friends. Habuko was surprised and touched by Tsuyu's kindness, before happily agreeing to be friends with Tsuyu. Eventually, Tsuyu and Habuko graduated from their middle school, but went to different high schools though they kept in contact. Two years later, the day after U.A.'s semester began, Tsuyu receives a message from Habuko which states that she made new friends at her new high school she will introduce them to her. Even though they ended up going to different high schools, Tsuyu notes that she will always be friends with Habuko. Tsuyu decides that, like Habuko, she will make lots of friends at her new high school as well.My Hero Academia Manga: Bonus Chapter 1 Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Tsuyu first appears alongside the rest of Class 1-A on the first day of the term. Shortly after the start of class, Class 1-A is brought to the exercise grounds by their homeroom teacher: Shota Aizawa. He informs the class that they must all undertake a Quirk Apprehension Test and whoever comes in last place will be expelled immediately. When Tsuyu takes part in the 50 meter dash, she races against Tenya Iida, who finishes before her due to the speed of his Engine Quirk. She finishes the race in 5.58 seconds and eventually places thirteenth overall in the class. Tsuyu is then seen discussing with rest of the class about the kind of man Mr. Aizawa is. Battle Trial Arc for the Battle Trial.]] Tsuyu is paired with Fumikage Tokoyami for the combat training. After the first battle trial, All Might grants Tenya Iida the most valuable honors. Tsuyu questions this since Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka were the victors. Momo Yaoyorozu explains why. Once training finishes, All Might gives the class some positive reinforcement. Tsuyu thanks him for this because she feels like their homeroom teacher is quite the opposite of positive. When Izuku returns to class from the nurse's office, Tsuyu introduces herself to him as "Tsu". She along with Ochaco and Mina are seen together watching Midoriya and Bakugo talking outside of school. Tsuyu tells Ochaco that she wonders what's going on. U.S.J. Arc While deciding who should be class president, Tsuyu mentions that Tenya's voting system may not work since the class hasn't known each other long enough. She votes for herself to be president but Izuku and Momo end up winning the honors. Later on, Shota announces to the Class that they will partake in rescue training at an outside facility. Tsuyu mentions to Eijiro Kirishima that she's excited to show off her skills in the water. Tsuyu receives her hero costume and chooses to leave her goggles behind and boards the bus. During the bus trip to the outside facility, Tsuyu tells Izuku that his Quirk reminds her of All Might. However, Eijiro argues that Izuku's Quirk injures him while All Might's does not. Eijiro goes on to say that Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki have the most pro-worthy Quirks. Tsuyu replies that Katsuki's too angry to become a popular pro, causing him to yell at her and prove her point. Class 1-A arrives at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, where they meet the Space Hero: Thirteen. Thirteen explains she developed the U.S.J with the focus on training future heroes on using their Quirks to help others. Suddenly during Thirteen's speech, real villains invade the facility through a warp gate. Shota fends off the villains on his own and leaves Thirteen to evacuate with the class. They prepare to escape, but they are cut off by the villain Kurogiri. Katsuki and Eijiro attack him, but end up dealing no damage. Kurogiri responds by warping the class to the various areas in the U.S.J. Tsuyu, Izuku and Minoru Mineta are warped to the shipwreck zone where they are met by villains. Izuku is nearly killed by a fish-like villain underwater, but Tsuyu rescues him by kicking the assailant in the face. She uses her quick swimming skills and her tongue to swiftly bring Izuku and Minoru out of the water an onto the boat. Izuku thanks her for saving his life and she reminds him again to call her "Tsu". They discuss the villain's plans and Minoru mentions that the villains can't kill All Might. Tsuyu argues that the villains likely have a plan in mind and that they need to focus on surviving. The villains in the water start rushing towards the ship. Minoru panics, but Izuku encourages his allies to be heroes because it's up to them to save All Might now. Tsuyu and Izuku deduce that the villains must've collected information on the U.S.J and gathered villains who would have advantages there. However, they also figure out that the villains likely have no idea what the students' Quirk and skills are. While Tsuyu and her allies strategize and share information on their Quirks, one of the villains uses an aquatic Quirk to cut the ship in half. Minoru starts freaking out as the ship sinks and Tsuyu questions whether the hero track is right for him. Izuku remains clam and creates a plan for them to escape. Izuku jumps from the ship and uses a Delaware Smash on the water to create a giant shockwave. On his signal, Tsuyu grabs Minoru and jumps from the ship. She grabs Izuku with her tongue while Minoru uses throws sticky spheres from his Quirk at the villains. The aftermath of the shockwave causes the water to rush back to the middle, trapping the villains there because of Minoru's Quirk. As they escape the shipwreck zone, Tsuyu commends her allies by telling them they did an amazing job. As they leave the water, Tsuyu asks Izuku to stop muttering and second-guessing their plan as he complies. At first, they agree to escape towards the exit, but Izuku decides they should help Shota against the group of villains in the central plaza. They soon arrive there to find Shota facing off with Tomura Shigaraki, the villain's ringleader. Exhausted from fighting, Shota ends up at the mercy of Tomura and his super-powerful ally: Nomu. Tsuyu, Izuku and Minoru watch in horror as their teacher is taken down, but they notice Kurogiri tell Tomura one of the students escaped. They assume the villains plan to escape, but Tsuyu admits to Izuku that she has a sour feeling about this. Just then, Tomura suddenly decides to attack the group and nearly destroys Tsu's face. Fortunately, Shota uses his Quirk in time to stop Tomura for the time being. Izuku uses the opening to attack Tomura in order to save Tsu, but his smash attack is nullified by Nomu's swift defense of Tomura. Nomu attacks Izuku and Tsu moves to save him, but they are all rescued by the arrival of All Might. All Might grabs Shota and entrusts his unconscious body to the students. Tsuyu, Minoru and Izuku carry him towards the exit until Izuku rushes back to support All Might. Following the battle with the League of Villains, Class 1-A meets up outside the facility and are debrief by Detective Tsukauchi. Yuga Aoyama tells Tsuyu it's a secret where he got warped to. She ignores him and asks the detective about the condition of Shota and Thirteen. U.A. Sports Festival Arc When classes resume for Class 1-A, Mina asks Tsuyu who she believes will teach the class. Tsuyu replies she has no idea since Shota is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries. She's proven wrong when Shota greets the class covered in bandages. He uses the class time to explain that the U.A. Sports Festival is fast approaching. During lunchtime, Tsuyu's classmates express their excitement in anticipation of the festival. Tsuyu takes notice of Tenya's dancing and compliments him. The most excited person appears to be Ochaco, who proclaims to the class that she'll do her very best. Tsuyu and her others cheer her on as she yells about doing her best. Tsuyu uses the two weeks before the festival to train. She uses one of the school's indoor pools to practice by catching toy fish underwater using her tongue. When the day of the sports festival arrives, Tsuyu listens to Shoto's proclamation in Class 1-A's waiting room. Afterwards, she accompanies her class for the opening ceremony. The first event is revealed to be an Obstacle Race. When the race begins, Shoto tries to freeze everyone trailing him. Tsuyu manages to avoid the ice and eventually reaches the second leg of the race: "The Fall". She quickly traverses through the obstacle by balancing herself across the tightropes. Then Tsuyu carefully makes her way towards through the minefield rather than trying to jump across it. She takes notice when Izuku detonates various minds in order to propel himself into first place. Tsuyu manages to finish the Obstacle Race in thirteenth place, qualifying her for the second event: The Cavalry Battle. Tsuyu teams up with Minoru and Mezo Shoji for the Cavalry Battle. She and Minoru use their compact bodies to hide underneath Mezo's tentacles while riding on his back. When Mezo attacks Team Midoriya and Team Tetsutetsu, Tsuyu uses her tongue to try and steal their points. They are both able to avoid her, so she commends Izuku's impressive moves. Soon after, Minoru's points are mysteriously stolen and he cries over it. Tsuyu admits she wouldn't have team up with him if it wasn't for his clever plan. She adds that like him, she has no idea how Minoru's points got stolen. Mezo goes into attack mode and attacks Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki. Shoto counters their assault by using Denki's lightning to shock and paralyze all teams around them. Then Shoto uses his Quirk to freeze everyone including Mezo in place. Unable to move, Team Minoru doesn't acquire enough points to move onto the finals. When the event commences, Tsuyu states he's frustrated by her failure but congratulates Mina for moving on. During the intermission between events, Denki and Minoru manage to fool the girls of Class 1-A into dressing up as cheerleaders. Most of the girls appear to be upset about it, but Toru suggests they roll with it. Tsuyu responds by telling Toru that she's got cheerleading skills. They are all later embarrassed when Mashirao asks them why they're dressed up. Tsuyu watches the finals from the stands and cheers on Mina during her match with Yuga. Before the bout between Ochaco and Katsuki begins, Tsuyu comments that it will be the match that will be the most difficult to watch. Their match starts with Katsuki blasts Ochaco at point blank, and Tsuyu notes that Katsuki doesn't plan on holding back. Shoto eventually defeats Izuku in the second round and injures him. Tsuyu, Ochaco, Tenya and Minoru go to Recovery Girl's office to check on Izuku's condition. However, they're forced to leave because Izuku is about to undergo surgery. When Fumikage easily defeats Mina, Tsuyu comments that his dark shadow is amazing. Then she notices Ochaco worrying about Izuku and reassures her. Once the festival concludes, Tsuyu and her peers attend the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. They are all given the following two days off to recuperate. Vs. Hero Killer Arc When classes resume at U.A. High, Tsuyu notes that Shota has recovered from his injuries and isn't wearing bandages anymore. He informs the students that they will use the class to choose their hero identities. Tsuyu doesn't receive any offers from Pro Heroes, but she and all of her peers will still need to intern with real heroes. Midnight joins the class to approve the student's code names. Tsuyu presents her chosen hero name that she thought of since elementary school: Rainy Season Hero "Froppy". Midnight commends her for her choice and tells the class to use Froppy as an inspiration. Tsuyu's peers cheer the name Froppy as praise for changing the mood of the class. Once the class finishes formulating code names, they are all given a list of Hero agencies and have two days to choose which office to intern with. After class, Minoru mentions he wants to intern with Mount Lady. Tsuyu comments that he's having perverted thoughts. She notices Izuku muttering at his desk and tells him he must be thinking hard about where to choose. Two days later, Tsuyu and her class meet at the train station. Shota reminds them to remain formal and not to lose their costumes before seeing them off to their workplaces of choice. Tsuyu chooses to intern with the Pro Hero Selkie and his sidekick Sirius aboard the Oki Mariner. On the fifth day of internships, Tsuyu is ordered to clean the deck of the ship. Once she's done, Tsuyu and Sirius share a drink. Tsuyu admits the internship has been boring and Sirius agrees because her internship was the same way. Sirius goes on to encourage Tsuyu by telling her she discovered what was important about being a hero during her time. Tsuyu asks her to explain, but Sirius claims Tsuyu will find out on her own. Selkie finds them both sitting down and scolds them for not doing work. Sirius corrects him, stating that Tsuyu finished her chores and is being supervised properly. Selkie apologizes and tries to look cute. Sirius berates him for it, but Tsuyu actually finds him adorable. Then one of his crew members informs Selkie that the Oki Mariner has received a mission from the coast guard. The Oki Mariner departs to investigate a trade ship that had its cargo stolen by stowaways. Tsuyu deduces herself that the stowaways got away from the Coast Guard themselves. Selkie takes to the water himself to search for the ship while Tsuyu and Sirius search via radar during the night. Their search turns up empty, but the crew receives a message that a boat thought to belong to the stowaways is in their general area after escaping another pursuer. Selkie returns to the ship after confirming the location of the boat and they eventually happen upon it. Selkie boards the ship without Tsuyu, much to her dismay. Onboard the fishing boat, Selkie and a couple of his crewmates are trapped inside after being fooled. Using her Quirk, Sirius hears Selkie tell her this boat was a decoy and they must pursue the real stowaways. They find another boat hiding in the shadows of a large rock and board it. They are immediately attacked by the criminal ringleader: Innsmouth. Innsmouth wraps his tentacles around Sirius and threatens to crush her if Tsuyu doesn't tell her superiors to call off the search. Inspired by Sirius' words from earlier, Tsuyu gives away their location, angering Innsmouth. The villain attacks and Tsuyu jumps around to avoid his blows. She tries to use her tongue to secure Sirius, but Innsmouth grabs it and slams her into one of the rocks. Tsuyu is pinned down, but just Innsmouth prepares to finish her off, Selkie arrives to save the day. Innsmouth blinds him, but using his Quirk, he echolocates and defeats the villain. Afterwards, Tsuyu tells Sirius she's discovered whats important about being a hero. The criminals are all arrested and the coast guard thanks Tsuyu for her involvement. Selkie also mentions to them that he believes Froppy will one day become a great hero. Once the internship week concludes, Tsuyu returns to U.A. High. Back in class, Tsuyu discusses her internship experience with Kyoka and Mina. They find her run-in with drug smugglers very cool. Tsuyu then asks Ochaco about her experience, to which Ochaco replies was very enlightening. Tsuyu notes that Ochaco awakened her fighting spirit with Gunhead's agency. Later on, Class 1-A participates in a rescue training race during Basic Hero Training class. Tsuyu agrees with Ochaco that Tenya will win out of the first group. However, she is surprised and amazed when Izuku shows off his new moves and better control of his Quirk. Following class, Tsuyu changes back into her uniform in the girl's locker room. Minoru tries to peep using a hole in the wall, but Kyoka stops him. Final Exams Arc One week prior to final exams Tsuyu sits at lunch with Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, Toru, and Ochaco. They discuss both the written and practical portions of the exam. Neito Monoma interrupts when he bumps into Izuku and taunts the class about his run-in with the hero killer. Itsuka Kendo stops him and shares information about the practical exam, believing it will be combat against villain bots. Following the written exams, Class 1-A meets up with the teachers at the central plaza of the Practical Exam Arena. Shota and Nezu inform the class that rather than fighting villain bots, the class will be paired up and matched up against one of the teachers. The students will have thirty minutes to handcuff the handicapped teacher or flee through the escape gate. Tsuyu is paired with Fumikage against Ectoplasm for the second battle. During Rikido and Eijiro's match with Cementoss, Tsuyu and Fumikage strategize together. When Cementoss defeats them, Tsuyu is surprised Eijiro was defeated so easily. She and Fumikage make their way to the center of a labyrinth where they are met by Ectoplasm and his many clones. He warns them that the teachers are doing their best to utterly crush the students. Seeing that they are at a disadvantage, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to throw Tsuyu onto the next floor. Then Tsuyu grabs Fumikage with her tongue and throws brings him up to her level. Ectoplasm comments on their nice synergy. Together, Tsuyu and Fumikage run through the labyrinth while trying to find the escape gate. They are met with wave after wave of Ectoplasm's clones. Fumikage does the bulk of the fighting himself, but whenever he's overwhelmed, Tsuyu is there to support him. They escape to higher floors. They work together to defeat about twenty-eight clones and reach the final section of the building where they can see the escape gate and Ectoplasm's real body. Ectoplasm commends them for making it past his clones and spawns a giant one to stop them using his Giant Bite Detention technique. Fumikage yells for Tsuyu to avoid it, but they are both trapped outside the clone's body. Ectoplasm tells them only he can release his clones and asks what they plan to do now. While Dark Shadow fights with Ectoplasm to escape, Tsuyu reveals she swallowed the handcuffs given to them prior to the practical. She gives it to Dark Shadow without Ectoplasm noticing and they clash one final time. Although Dark Shadow is defeated, Ectoplasm's leg is cuffed in the exchange. The duo pass the exam and Ectoplasm congratulates them on a wonderfully clever plan. Tsuyu accompanies other in watching Izuku and Katsuki's battle with All Might. Following the conclusion of the exams, Class 1-A returns to their homeroom class as scheduled. Shota informs the class that they have all passed the written exam and everyone will attend training camp over the summer. Tsuyu's peers decide it's a good idea to go shopping at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the camp. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Prior to arriving to I-Island, Momo tells Tsuyu and the other girls after school she has two extra invites to the I-Island Expo Preview. After a game of 5-way rock paper scissors, it’s decided that Ochaco and Kyoka will attend, leaving Tsuyu unbothered. Momo recalls this when Izuku asks why aren't the girls with them at the I-Island Cafe. After the I-Island system is hijacked, Mina, Toru and Tsuyu, stay in their hotel room to follow the emergency protocol. Minutes later, Tsuyu discover that the phone service and internet isn't working. Mina finds out the TV channels isn't working either. Toru says that they’re "roughing it ladies," and suggests that they play some games instead. Tsuyu hangs out with the rest of her class after the I-Island Expo opens up. Forest Training Camp Arc On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B is not at the rest stop. There, they meet Pixie-Bob and Mandalay, two members of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, who challenge the students to reach base camp past the forest in three hours. Then, all Class 1-A is forcibly thrown into Beast's Forest by Pixie-Bob's Quirk, which they must traverse to reach their destination. thumb|220px|Class 1-A bands together to face the challenge. Class 1-A begins traversing the Beast's Forest, being attacked by dirt monsters created by Pixie-Bob, and the students must destroy the beasts in order to move forward. Tsuyu collaborates with Ochaco to defeat them. Ochaco uses her Quirk to nullify the gravity on one of the monsters, Tsuyu uses her tongue to throw it high into the air and then Ochaco releases it so it falls hard to the ground. Despite their efforts, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about eight hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and exhausted. Pixie-Bob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. The Pussycats serve the student's dinner and the students bathe in the hot springs afterward. Quirk training begins the next morning at 5:30 AM. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks. Tsuyu must work out all the muscles in her body and her long tongue. On the night of the third day of training, the Pussycats prepare a test of courage to the students of the U.A. Class 1-A students traverse the forest while Class 1-B students try and scare them in the dark. The members of class 1-A must enter in pairs of two, and Tsuyu has to do the test with Ochaco, who is a little scared, as the fifth pair. Their fun event is interrupted by the arrival of the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad, attacking the students and tutors. One of them, Himiko Toga, sneaks up behind Ochaco and Tsuyu and and ambush them. When Shota authorizes Classes 1-A and 1-B to fight back against the villains, Tsuyu and Ochaco are already facing Toga. Tsuyu and Ochaco are fighting Himiko Toga who managed to slightly wound Ochaco’s arm. Himiko notes that her Quirk requires her to make big wounds in order to suck her targets’ blood. However, thanks to her machine, her Quirk’s weakness is compensated by the machine’s ability to drain blood from tiny wounds. Himiko begins to attack, to which Tsuyu responds to by flinging Ochaco away with her tongue. Tsuyu tells Ochaco to run back to the facility and call for help and says that she also plans on retreating with her. Suddenly, Himiko manages to wound Tsuyu’s tongue with one of her knives. Tsuyu tries running away, only for Himiko to pin her hair to a tree with her machine. Himiko prepares to drain Tsuyu’s blood, however, Ochaco arrives to Tsuyu’s aid which causes Himiko to turn her attention to Ochaco. Himiko attacks with her knife, only for Ochaco to dodge. Ochaco uses the martial arts skills she learned from Gunhead to force Himiko onto the ground. Straddling Himiko's back, Ochaco tells Tsuyu to restrain her arms. Himiko notes that love stories are fun and uses her machine to stab Ochaco’s leg, who was unable to stop her due to being caught off guard with Himiko’s talking. Himiko begins draining Ochaco’s blood. Suddenly, the Bakugo Escort Team arrives and sees Ochaco. Himiko stops draining Ochaco’s blood and pushes Ochaco aside, not wanting to engage a large group of enemies and not wanting to die. Himiko retreats with Ochaco wanting to follow her, but Tsuyu stops her due to Himiko’s Quirk being largely unknown. After seeing that Ochaco and Tsuyu are alright, Izuku asks them to join the escort. However, Ochaco and Tsuyu wonder why Katsuki isn’t with them. Mezo, Shoto and Izuku turn around only to find that Fumikage and Katsuki are missing. Suddenly, a masked villain appears on a tree branch and reveals that he used his “magic” to take Katsuki by turning him into a marble. The masked magician-like villain states that the Heroes don’t deserve someone of Katsuki’s caliber and notes that Katsuki will shine even brighter on the villains' side. Izuku demands that he give Katsuki back. Tsuyu helps Izuku, Mezo and Shoto by throwing their weightless bodies at Mr. Compress which allows them to reach him. Tsuyu and Ochaco run to the villains' rendezvous point, only to find out that the villains' succeeded in capturing Katsuki. Two days afterwards, Tsuyu visits Izuku in hospital along the rest Class 1-A. She hears Eijiro and Shoto's plan to rescue Bakugo, and they ask Deku to join them on that mission, despite Iida's objections, who demands that the rescue of Katsuki be left to the Pro Heroes. Tsuyu Asui understands that everyone is distressed and asks Izuku, Shoto and Eijiro to be levelheaded because if they go along with their plan thinking with their feelings, then they will break their the rules and actions are no different than a villain's. Hideout Raid Arc Despite her warning, Izuku and the others come out to rescue Bakugo, and succeed in their goal, leaving All Might to face All For One. Tsuyu watches the broadcast of the battle between All Might and All For One, , which concludes with the victory of the All Might over his foe, although it also means his last act as a hero. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Following Bakugo’s rescue and the retirement of All Might, Nezu ordered the construction of the Height Alliance, buildings to house the students, and thus protect them. When Class 1-A is introduced to their dorms, Shota Aizawa states they must start preparing to get provisional hero licenses like they had planned to during the training camp. Before they can enter, Aizawa reads the riot act against Izuku, Tenya, Momo, Eijiro, and Shoto for participating in the Bakugo’s rescue, breaking the rules in the process, and the others who did nothing to stop them from doing it through the proper channels, stating that aside from Bakugo, Hagakure and Jiro, he would have expelled all of them for their actions, if it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement. Class 1-A arrange their luggage in their respective bedrooms. Later that night, the boys of Class 1-A are in the common space on the first floor. The girls of Class 1-A show up and Mina Ashido suggests a room showcasing competition. Tsuyu decides not to participate in the competition and when it's time to check her room, but Ochaco says that she isn't feeling well so Class 1-A decide to skip her room and enter Momo's cramped room. After the room competition, at Ochaco's urgings, Izuku, Tenya, Shoto Momo, and Eijiro all meet outside the dorm where they find her with Tsuyu. Tsuyu says that she told Class 1-A at the hospital that trying to save Katsuki out of selfishness would be no different than a villain's. Tsuyu admits that her choice of words was severe and after they actually went to save Katsuki, which shocked her, made her regret her choice of words. Tsuyu became frustrated at her cowardly behavior which made her feel guilty in trying to stop them. Due to her guilt and the rest of Class 1-A's negative feelings towards them as a result of their decision to save Katsuki, Tsuyu became upset at not being able to have friendly chats with them like before. Tsuyu says that she wanted to have this conversation to settle things right and go back to having fun like before. While consoling Tsuyu, Ochaco explains to them that the "Room King" contest was to wipe the slate clean of their actions so that they can start anew again. Izuku, Eijiro, Momo, Tenya, and Shoto apologize to Tsuyu for their actions and for worrying the rest of Class 1-A, mend their friendship. The next day, Class 1-A begin their school life anew. In Class 1-A's room, Shota Aizawa mentions that their first objective will be earning their "Provisional Hero Licenses". To prepare for the Provincial Hero License exam, Class 1-A students will create at least two signature Super Moves that they will use in combat, with his help and that of Cementoss, Ectoplasm, and Midnight . After several days of training, the girls relax together in the common area and they comment on the rough training. Toru Hagakure asks about the special moves they have been creating; Tsuyu reveals that her new move is more frog-like than ever before. The group tries to get Ochaco's attention, but her mind is elsewhere. Tsuyu manages to get her attention and Ochaco reveals that her heart has been elsewhere recently. Mina believes that Ochaco is in love, much to Ochaco's shock. Ochaco denies this fact, but Mina pries further. Tsuyu and Momo tell Mina not to pry into another's love life and decide to head to bed. The Hero Qualification Exam finally starts. Tsuyu, along her classmates, arrives at the test location, where she meets students from other hero schools. The first part of the exam involves thinning out the amount of people who can succeed by playing a game, where people put three marks on their body and are given six balls to throw at the other examinee's marks. Those whose marks have been hit are disqualified. As the exam starts, the students of the other schools focus entirely on U.A. Thanks to their training and costume upgrades, Class 1-A manages to avoid being hit by the balls. Yo Shindo tells his fellow classmates that he will shatter their solid defense, and uses his Vibrate Quirk on the ground, unleashing a powerful earthquake that completely shatters the ground and and causing members of class 1-A to disperse. After Class 1-A gets scattered after the customary Crushing of U.A. Asui regroups with Jiro, Shoji and Yaoyorozu. In the city area they enter a building after failing to find the rest of their classmates, and here they fall into an ambush prepared by Saiko Intelli, from Seiai Academy. Putting Saiko's plan into action, her classmates begin by injuring Kyoka by playing loud music near to a wall she had inserted her Earphone Jack into. They then trap the four students in a hallway in the building by welding the metal doors shut and smashing the windows so they turn opaque. After this, they incapacitate Tsuyu by cooling the hallway down excessively using the air conditioning system, causing her to start hibernating due her Frog Quirk. This forces Momo to use her Quirk to make a blanket for Tsuyu, using up some of her finite energy. Yaoyorozu comes up with a plan and creates four headphones and a large amp. Everyone puts on the headphones and Jiro connects her Earphone Jack to the amp. Saiko readies her allies to storm the room but is surprised when her rival students counter with a high-frequency sonic waves attack. All of the Seiai students except for Saiko are knocked out. The Class 1-A students leave the room to find Momo's plan was successful. However, Saiko hides behind the door. She grabs Yaoyorozu back into the hallway once they enter through it, locking it behind them. After a short fight, Mezo kicks the door down and Tsuyu rushes in and uses her tongue to restrain Saiko. Saiko expresses surprise that they would come back for Momo even after it was likely she was eliminated. Tsuyu, Kyoka, and Mezo explain that they would never leave their friend behind and Momo follows up by saying that's just how Class 1-A is. Impressed by the U.A. students, Saiko admits defeat. The four U.A. students head for the winner's waiting room, having knocked out at least enough Seiai students for all of them to pass. Once there, they wait for the rest of their classmates, until all the students of Class 1-A pass the first test. . The Second Exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam begins. The scenario is that a city is destroyed by a terrorist attack, and the students are expected to rescue H.U.C employees, acting as victims. Tsuyu performs rescues at the waterfront alongside other classmates, until Gang Orca and his Sidekicks arrive, acting as Villains, and attacks everybody. Tsuyu arrives to help the evacuation effort at the waterfront . When she has the opportunity, Tsuyu joins the group of students who are facing Gang Orca and his henchmen. Thanks to the intensive training before the exam has allowed him to develop a new super move: Camouflage, which allows her to become almost invisible and hide her presence. With this technique, Tsuyu knocks some of the henchmen by surprise when they try to barrage the students using their cement guns. Mashirao asks Tsuyu about the rescue operations, to which Tsuyu replies that the rescue operations are mostly complete. She continues fighting until the end of the exam is announced, and the provisional hero license exam is officially closed. The results of the Provisional Hero License Exam are presented on the screen, and Tsuyu is one of the students who passes the exam, receiving her provisional license. Shie Hassaikai Arc Next day to the Provisional Hero License Exam, Shota tells Class 1-A about Hero Work-Studies, hero activities done off campus, saying that it is a more formalized version of the Field Training they did with pro heroes before. Three days later,Tsuyu, along with Class 1-A, is introduced to the people who will teach them about Hero Internships; the third-year students who rank among the top of all U.A. students known as The Big 3: Mirio Togata,Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado. Upon introducing themselves, Mirio mentions Work-Studies about Class 1-A and challenges them to a fight. Inside Gym Gamma, the entire Class 1-A attacks him, but Mirio manages to defeat the entire Class 1-A alone thanks to his Quirk Permeation. As Class 1-A recovers, Mirio explains to them how his Quirk works. Tsuyu comments that Mirio's Quirk is very strong, to which Mirio replies that he made it strong. Mirio explains that his Permeation has serious drawbacks, and the reason he is able to use his Quirk easily is by predicting his opponents' moves. Mirio gained these skills through experience during work studies with Pro Heroes. Mirio encourages the first years to participate even if they're scared so that they can grow stronger. Class 1-A applauds Mirio's speech and they realize what the work-study could do for their skills. Following this advice, she plans to do her Work-Study with Selkie, unfortunately she can't because the school said he doesn't qualify for it, because only Pro Heroes with great accomplishments can take in a trainee. Later, at Heights Alliance, he congratulates Izuku for being at accepted in the Nighteye Agency, although she is disappointed at not being able to do Work-Studies, a situation she shares with Ochaco and Eijiro. Shota arrives and informs that Tamaki wants to talk with Eijiro while Nejire wants the same with Ochaco and Tsuyu, and recommends them to talk to them tomorrow. Eijiro wonders why they want to talk about, and Tsuyu thinks it will be related to Work-Studies. Unable to wait until tomorrow, the three go to the third years' room to ask them. Thanks to Nejire's recommendation, Tsuyu is revealed to be doing her Work-Studies with Ryukyu along with Ochaco. They defeat a villain together and use a new combo move called Meteor Fafrotskies. Nejire recommended them to Ryukyu and she accepted. Nejire then tells her that both of them were turned down by the field training teachers. Ryukyu then tells them that the Work-Studies will help with their fighting skills and that they might help with "The Case". The Case is to team up with Sir Nighteye's hero office for an investigation. This causes Tsuyu and his group to end up in a meeting, which brings together several heroes such as Shota Aizawa and Gran Torino; and where she meets with Izuku and Mirio, who doing their Work-Studies with Sir Nighteye, and with Kirishima and Tamaki, who doing theirs with Fat Gum. This last three ago had been involved a few days ago in an incident where some lowlife thugs used Quirk Erasing bullets, which is connected to the organization that is investigating Sir Nighteye, the Shie Hassaikai. In the meeting, Tsuyu learns that the Shie Hassaikai leader, Kai Chisaki, had formed an alliance with the League of Villains. Also, he is the person responsible for the production and sale of the Quirk Erasing bullets. Thanks to Eijiro's brave actions protecting Tamaki, they were able to obtain a bullet with the contents still inside. Fat Gum explains that after examining the contents of the bullet, they discovered that inside the bullet were human blood and cells, which disturbs the U.A. students. Sir Nighteye explains that Chisaki has a daughter called Eri, Izuku and Mirio encountered her on their patrol and she had a number of bandages on her. He has no birth certificate and details about her are unknown; but he deduces that Chisaki is probably using his daughter to make those Quirk destroying bullets, which disgusts Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu. However, Sir Nighteye deems the bullet used on Tamaki to be a prototype that disable the Quirk for a few hours, and thus were distributed solely for testing purposes. With the meeting over, Izuku, Ochaco Uraraka, Eijiro Kirishima, Tsuyu Asui, Mirio, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado are sitting at a table downstairs. Izuku and Mirio explain to the others what occurred between them and Chisaki. What they hear reinforces their determination to rescue Eri. Several days later, she participates in the police raid against Shie Hassaikai, surrounding the organization's headquarters. While the heroes and the police forcer waited outside, suddenly, the gates smash open courtesy of Rikiya Katsukame, and begins to attack them. Ryuko turns into a dragon, and easily intercepts Rikiya’s punch with her draconian claw. Ryukyu orders her Heroes from the Ryukyu Offices to deal with Rikiya and asks the other groups to move on, while she and her team deal with Rikiya. Ryuko’s group managed to overpower Rikiya and knock him unconscious. Ryukyu orders the Police Force to restrain Rikiya while Nejire Hado, Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui prepare to head after Sir Nighteye's group. Suddenly, Ochaco and Tsuyu along with the Police Force become tired due to Rikiya inhaling their vitality, much to Ryukyu's surprise since she thought she knocked him out. Conscious, Rikiya reveals that the drug he took is kicking in which has enhanced his Quirk and now he can absorb a target's vitality simply by inhaling. Now larger and stronger than before, Rikiya attacks the Police Force only for Ryukyu to take them to safety. 20 minutes pass and Ryukyu's group is in a standstill against the rejuvenated Rikiya. Only Nejire continues to fight against him. Suddenly, Izuku Midoriya appears and states that he called reinforcements and that their objective is underneath a nearby crossroad. With this information, Ryukyu hatches a plan, transforms into her dragon form, and charges at Rikiya. With the help of Ochaco, Tsuyu and Nejire, she crashes Rikiya against the point indicated by Izuku, collapsing the crossroad, and causing Ryukyu's group along with Rikiya to fall down into underground, in the middle of the battle between Izuku and Kai. Actually, the Izuku of the surface reveals to be Himiko Toga, who used her Quirk to impersonating him. The objective of the villains is to prevent Kai Chisaki from fleeing with Eri, and take advantage of the bewilderment to snatch the girl, but the plan fails and they are forced to withdraw. The fight between Deku and Overhaul continues, and Deku finally manages to rescue Eri from Chisaki, accidentally surfacing through the hole. In desperation, Chisaki uses his Quirk to merge with Rikiya, transforming himself into a being of gigantic proportions. The girls are worried after seeing the monstrous being in which Kai transforms after fusing. A badly injured Sir Nighteye says that Kai won't go after them but going to pursue Izuku with the intention to get Eri back. However, according to his Foresight, Kai will kill Izuku. Despite her exhaustion as well as the horrible revelation, the girls refuses to stand by and do nothing. Despite his belief, Nighteye thinks about Izuku's declaration of changing the future. Sir Nighteye asks Tsuyu to tend to Mirio and for Ochaco and Ryukyu to take him up to the surface. Following Nighteye's orders, Tsuyu finds Tamaki, who was carrying an unconscious Mirio and had just prevented Chornotasis from killing Shota. With the Shi Hassaikai member arrested, she asks Tamaki to come with her to the surface, taking Shota with them, still affected by Chrono's Quirk. Using Eri's Quirk in his favor, Deku manages to use One For All: Full Cowl: 100%, and with that he finally defeats Chisaki. Eri's Quirk undoes the fusion of Rikiya and Kai Chisaki, who is quickly apprehended by Ochaco. However, Eri loses control of her power, threatening to kill Izuku in the process. Tsuyu lifts the injured Shota so that he can see Eri, disabling her Quirk and saving Deku's life. Eri is finally rescued and put into custody, and the Shie Hassaikai is dismantled and its members arrested. However Sir Nighteye dies hours later in the hospital because due the injuries suffered. In addition, the League of Villains successfully ambush the police escort carrying Kai Chisaki and steal the Quirk-Destroying Drug, retrieving it for their own ends. Tsuyu and her classmates had to go through a bunch of inquiries and processes and heal from their wounds before being able to return to Heights Alliance. When they finally arrive, the entirety of Class 1-A greet them, glad that they are alright, checking to make sure they are doing okay, physically and mentally, after their mission. U.A. School Festival Arc With the beginning of October, Izuku, Ochaco, Kirishima and Tsuyu are given permission to go to Sir Nighteye' funeral, along with the Big Three, All Might and Aizawa. Her internship with Ryuku is postponed. Days later, in the classroom, Shota Aizawa announces that U.A. High School will be having a School Festival and tells Class 1-A to pick out a program to perform at the festival. Tenya Iida asks ideas from Class 1-A; but they did not reach an agreement. Later at Heights Alliance, the students decide to combine several ideas and decide that their school festival program will be a live performance and dance with party space. Tsuyu was not able to participate in the decision-making process because, as part of the hero-work group, she was busy attending supplementary classes, but she has no problems with the idea of her classmates, being totally committed to participate in, being part of the Dance Team. Until the festival, the dance team constantly practices the choreography devised by Mina. It is also during this time when she knows Midoriya's plan to bring Eri to the festival. On the appointed day, the performance of class 1-A ends up being a huge success. Pro Hero Arc As November comes to a close, at U.A. in the lounge, Shota reveals that Eri will be looked after by U.A. As Ochaco and Tsuyu welcome an excited Eri, Shota states that the decision for U.A. to look after Eri is because she does not have anyone who can take care of her and because Shota is the only one who can prevent her Quirk from going out of control again. Mirio will also be helping Eri and welcomes Class 1-A to visit her once in a while since they will all be busy. Then, Shota tells Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu to return to their dormitories as they will have visitors, resulting to be the Pussycats, who came to celebrate Ragdoll's reinstatement. Day later, at the U.A. dorms, Tsuyu and her classmates watch on television a Nomu attack in the city, and she is horrified as it showed Endeavor being overwhelmed by High-End. After Endeavor defeats High End stands up victorious, Shoto collapses to his knees, relieved his father is still alive. Tsuyu along her classmates approaches him to console him. Joint Training Arc Tsuyu participates in the first round of the Joint Training Battle. She lead the Class 1-A team, formed by Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, and Koji Koda against Class 1-B team, formed Ibara Shiozaki, Kosei Tsuburaba, Hiryu Rin, and Jurota Shishida. Hitoshi Shinso from Class 1-C is added to Class 1-A's team. Tsuyu ask Hitoshi to explain his Brainwashing Quirk strengths and weaknesses. He does it, but the match begins shortly afterward, and Class 1-A's Team 1 laments they didn't get to form a proper plan. They decide that regardless, they'll have to fight to win. As Class 1-A moves through the battlefield, with Tsuyu using her Camouflage. Suddenly, Jurota, carrying Kosei on his back, attack them and smashes her and Kirishima. After a short scuffle, Hitoshi manage to stop Jurota with his Quirk, but being at the same time trapped by Kosei's Air Prison. During the following skirmish, Tsuyu Asui managed to capture Kosei and takes him to prison, being persecuted by Jurota. Jurota decides to stop pursuing her, and captures Eijiro and Koji before retreat. Hitoshi is released from the Air Prison and apologizes for his lack of battle readiness, but Tsuyu counters with her own apology, saying that is her fault for putting him in the front lines besides his lacking experience. The remaining trio devise a plan to defeat Class 1-B. With her mucus, Tsuyu manages to fool Jurota's sense of smell, Denki uses his Sharpshooting Gear to locate Class 1-B' team, and acts as bait, helping Tsuyu and Hitoshi get into place unnoticed. Hitoshi gets into position within the maze of pipes, and waits for his opportunity to strike. He calls out to Ibara with his voice changer, mimicking Hiryu's voice. Ibara responds, falling victim to Hitoshi's Brainwashing. Hiryu asks Jurota for their opponent's locations but, afraid to speak, Jurota simply points vaguely in their direction, avoiding responding in words in case it was Hitoshi attempting to brainwash him again. Hiryu tries to wake Ibara out of her brainwash by shooting his scales, but Tsuyu picks her up with her tongue and moves her out of his range. Hiryu asks Jurota for Tsuyu's location, identifying her as the greatest threat. Before he gets an answer from the paranoid Jurota, Tsuyu quickly returns and dropkicks Hiryu. Jurota finally locates Hitoshi and tries to defeat him, but before he has a chance, Tsuyu throws Hiryu straight at his head and knocks them both out, saving Hitoshi. Thanks to this, Class 1-A wins the first round. As the remaining members of the 1-B team are put in the jail. Tsuyu praises Hitoshi, saying he is incredibly strong, but he replies he must become a pro with his own After the battle, Shota Aizawa asks his students what they learned from the battle. Tsuyu regrets letting the battle turn into chaos and that two of her teammates ended up being captured at the very beginning despite the team's efforts. Shota tells Tsuyu to focus on learning from her mistakes. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis